


In Sickness and In Health

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Can I please Have My Own Benedict Bridgerton, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Protective Benedict, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Benedict knew plenty of people would have things to say when he married Sophie. He didn't realise how angry they would make him. Although knows he should ignore them; it's much easier said than done. Especially when Benedict Bridgerton is a man who would do anything for his wife. No matter what happened to him.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I love protective Benedict so much! Also a slight warning in here for some of the language and also some male characters being disgusting lecherous creeps.

Benedict downed the last of the whiskey before pushing the glass to one side with a sigh. Colin glanced over at him from the other end of the table.

“I want to ask what’s the matter. But equally I somehow feel like I don’t want to know.”

Benedict raised an eyebrow. All around him were other gentleman reading newspaper, drinking, and talking amongst themselves. Usually he enjoyed coming to his club and having a few hours in the company of people he could freely talk to. Yet now, when he glanced around the room, he found himself badly wanting to hit something. Or someone.

“Benedict?”

Colin folded his own newspaper away. “Given you’ve been in a sulk since this morning, I’m going to do the brotherly thing and ask what’s wrong.”

“How caring of you.” Benedict drawled. “It’s nothing. Nothing you can help with anyway.”

“I may only be a third son, but I like think I have my talents.” Colin leant forward and lowered his voice.

“I noticed when you and Sophie came back from your walk you both seemed….strained. Is everything alright between the two of you?”

Benedict nodded firmly. He didn’t care if the rest of the world thought he was sulking like a child. He wouldn’t have them think anything ill of his wife.

“ _We_ are fine. Truly. It’s just that….when we were walking in the park earlier….” He ran his hands through his hair.

“It just became more real for us both.”

“What? Marriage?” Colin snorted. “You were married a few weeks ago brother so you need to get used to the idea.”

“Not that you idiot.” Benedict pretend to swat the newspaper at his younger brother.

“I meant…how people would react. How people would treat her.”

“Ahh.”

“Exactly. No one was too forward or public about it. But we passed a group of men. Those three actually.”

He pointed over Colins shoulder where three men were chatting in a corner.

“We passed them, and they began to smirk at her and whisper to each other. One of them had his eyes all over her and he said, “she’d be worth a go.”

“He said what?”

Benedict nodded at the anger in his brothers eyes. “Then to make matters worse we passed Lady Cowper and her daughter. Lady Cowper didn’t even try and be subtle when she pretended to whisper that Sophie should be ashamed of herself.”

Benedict signalled someone over to refill his glass.

“We both knew things would be hard at first. But when I saw her face after those comments, it was awful It was taking all she had to stay calm and to not cry. What sort of husband does that make me? My wife was on the verge of tears on my arm, and I did nothing.”

“There wasn’t a lot you could have done.” Colin reasoned. “You may have been able to call out those gentlemen, but you couldn’t have called out Lady Cowper.”

“I wanted to.” Benedict grabbed his newly filled glass. “Sophie had been so happy until then. So animated and so full of life. And a few horrid words just took that away.”

“I know it’s hard, but you need to ignore it.” Colin said. “Ignore it and eventually it’ll all die down and people will move on. Besides, you’ll be leaving us for Wiltshire soon anyway.”

Benedict nodded. “I know. It’s just hard. Sophie told me people would say things about us. I didn’t think I’d mind but now…” He downed his glass and called for another. “I don’t mind what they say about me. I do mind what they say about her. She is kinder and more genuine than most society ladies and yet they snub her for something that she had no control over.”

“I know it’s unfair brother. But Sophie has us, and she has you. When you move to Wiltshire and get out of London things will be better.”

Benedict nodded. But the sight of the three men from earlier walking in his direction was enough to sour the mood.

“Ahh Bridgerton.” The blonde one smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m well Rayner.” Benedict forced himself to smile politely at the man before turning to his friends.

“Whittaker. Macclesfield. How are you both?”

After the formal greetings were over, Benedict sat back in his chair. He was aware of Colin watching him closely. Rayner smirked.

“I saw you and your wife out earlier. We are all very surprised I must say.”

“It was a pleasant day.” Benedict replied icily. “I suggested a walk. It is customary for newly married couples to spend time together after all.”

“Well yes, but your wife is hardly customary is she?”

“Take care Rayner. “Colin said sharply. Rayner gave a small nod and Benedict hoped he would take it as a cue to leave.

“We were just having a debate.” Macclesfield said. “Perhaps you could settle it for us.”

Benedict didn’t like the gleam in the mans eyes, yet he simply nodded for them to continue. Macclesfield leant forward.

“Why did you marry her? Surely you can spill now Bridgerton. Why would a second son take up with a housemaid? Even if she is a pretty wench. Did you compromise her?”

“If you don’t want to find yourself being thrown out, I suggest you choose your next words extremely carefully.” Benedict growled.

“Come now Bridgerton.” Rayner laughed. “The deed is done now. You can be honest with us. Did you compromise her.”

“No.” His entire body was coiled; ready to strike at the next word.

“You must have bedded her though.” Rayner carried on. “She’s a housemaid after all. Every mans been with one. Good for practice my father said. And she looks the sort that would get a man into shape."

Benedict shot to his feet; his hands gripping the whiskey glass. He would have smashed it into Rayners face if it wasn’t for Colin darting forward and holding one arm out as a barrier between the two men.

“I suggest you three leave.” Colin said curtly. “My brother looks liable to do you some serious damage and I can’t say I’m that inclined to try and stop him.”

The three of them glanced at each other before moving away with smirks all over their faces. Aware of the stares from surrounding tables, Benedict sat back down and glanced at his shaking hands.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “I’m not sure I had enough self-restraint to leave him.”

Colin shrugged. “Had you gone for him I don’t think I’d have stopped you. Sophie is your wife and my sister-in-law. No one gets to speak of her in such a way.”

Benedict eyed Colin carefully. He had often taken his younger brother for granted. Having always just seen him as the younger one, meant he’d been blind to how much Colin had grown in the past few years. He smiled.

“Thank you. That means a lot to hear, and I know it means the world to Sophie.”

He downed the last drops of whiskey. “I think I’m going to head home. This place has suddenly become a lot less appealing.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Colin grinned. “No doubt you’ll have a good evening.”

Benedict rolled his eyes and made his way out of the club. Even when he stepped outside, the cool night air wasn’t enough to soothe the hot anger shooting through him. He knew he might have been somewhat naïve about people’s reactions to marrying Sophie. But to see gentleman who were all charm and politeness to legitimate high-born ladies, treating his own wife with such degradation created an anger he hadn’t known existed. And even though he knew Sophie hadn’t been witness to what had just happened, right now he wanted to wrap her in his arms and apologies a thousand times over for what people were saying.

Thankfully, his club wasn’t too far from Number 5 and although some might think him foolish, Benedict knew the very thought of seeing Sophie again had him grinning like a child. And so it should. He was in love with his wife, and no one was going to make him feel ashamed of that.

“I half expected Bridgerton to punch you back there.”

Benedict slowed to a halt and glanced down the side street to his left. Rayner, Macclesfield, and Whittaker were halfway down, and it was clear they were continuing their discussion from earlier. Rayner shrugged.

“He’s just making a fool of himself. It’s one thing to marry the chit, it’s another entirely to be proud of it.”

Benedict knew he should keep walking. To confront them wouldn’t end well. Whilst the three to one odds didn’t bother him, he knew he’d had far more to drink than they had. Yet he found himself walking towards them, fists clenched tightly at their laughter.

“Rayner!”

“Bridgerton.” The man smirked. “Was there something you wanted?”

“There is. I want you to cease talking about my wife in this manner. Regardless of her past, she is now my wife. She shares my name and I’ll thank you to remember that in future.”

“An upstart housemaid should be lucky she is even welcome in society.” Rayner scoffed. “I will talk about her however I wish.”

“Gentlemen.” Benedict took another step forward. The alcohol he had consumed combined with anger was the only thing fuelling him right now.

“I will only ask once more. She is my wife, and you will treat her as such.

Whittaker snorted. “Your wife! Be honest Bridgerton. She’s nothing but your whore.”

His body froze. The men laughter rang through his ears.

“What did you call her?”

“What she is.” Whittaker shrugged. “I tell you what Bridgerton. I’ll do a deal. We’ll stop talking about your wife if you let us see what all the fuss is about.”

He clenched his fists so hard he heard his knuckles crack.

“What did you say?”

“You let us have a go.” Whittaker sneered. “Speaking for myself I’d happily have her over a table and-”

Benedict didn’t let him finish. With a roar he launched himself at Whittaker and punched him squarely in the face. The man stumbled back but within seconds Rayner and Macclesfield were on him. Fists and boots collided with backs and faces and stomachs. Benedict knew he could easily take on three men. But his reactions were sloppy and his own punches weaker than theirs. Within minutes they’d pushed him to the floor and Whittaker gave him a final kick.

“Should have just taken the deal Bridgerton.”

Their laughter died away and Benedict weakly flexed his fingers. He could see dark bruises appearing on his knuckles and his whole face burned. Macclesfield had hit him square in the cheek with his fist and Benedict could feel the blood trickling from where the mans signet ring cut the skin open. He forced himself to his feet but had to instantly lean against the wall. Everything around him was swimming and he couldn’t tell if it was the large amount of whiskey or the beating he’d just taken. Either way, getting home was now going to be an interesting experience.

“Benedict!”

Benedict winced at his brothers shout and within seconds, Colin was by his side.

“What happened?”

“It’s not…” Benedict held one hand to his ribs. Each breath hurt.

“It’s nothing. Just get me home.”

He knew Colin had questions. But instead his brother simply nodded and slung his arm around his neck. Leaning heavily on his slightly shorter brother; Benedict limped home.

How he would explain this to his mother had didn’t know. How he was going to explain it to Sophie, he knew even less.

* * *

Sophie wasn’t sure what woke her. The house and outside were in complete silence. She glanced over at the empty side of the bed. In truth she hadn’t slept properly all night. Tonight had been the first night she’d gone to bed alone since marrying Benedict. She knew he was at his club with Colin, but it still felt strange to have the bed to herself. She didn’t exactly mind Benedict being out. In truth it was nice to have had an evening off from their activities. She was starting to get incredibly sore in places and her tiredness in the day was becoming noticeable to the rest of the household. Plus she knew that whilst a lady could amuse herself at home during the evenings, gentlemen were different. She knew Benedict probably also wanted a bit of time to himself. Or at the very least with his own peers.

She just didn’t like the idea of him being out so late.

They didn’t live in a dangerous area. She knew that. Nor was his club in a dangerous area either. But even so, the idea of him being out this late at night with more than likely some drink in him, was enough to keep her awake. For all Benedict’s arguments that he – like every other man – knew about the way of the world, Sophie was willing to bet she knew more about what went on in the streets after dark than he ever would. She pushed the sheets back. Given she’d been tossing and turning all night she saw no point in even trying to get back to bed. Until Benedict was home and in her arms she knew she wasn’t going to get any peace. Sophie grabbed her robe and slipped it on. After only being Mrs Bridgerton for just a few weeks, her new wardrobe still felt very odd. Having soft nightgowns and silk robes instead of old hand-me-downs and thin shawls was certainly an improvement. But one that would take time to feel normal.

“A glass of warm milk.” She muttered. “That should help.”

At least being a housemaid meant she knew her way to the kitchens. Whilst she knew she could get a maid to bring her the drink, she knew it would be just as easy – and quick – to do it herself. Sophie slipped out of the bedroom and hurried across the landing. It would only take a few minutes and hopefully she could get there and back without waking anyone. She was so focused on making sure she didn’t trip over her nightgown on the stairs, that it took her a few seconds before she picked up the sound of groans coming from the door. If it hadn’t been for the loud thud that echoed through the hall, she probably wouldn’t have looked up. As it was she glanced up to see Colin Bridgerton leaning against the wall. His usual smile replaced with a look of concern.

“Colin?”

“Sophie!” His face paled. “We didn’t expect you to be awake!”

“I couldn’t sleep so…” Sophie trailed off as she realised who Colin was supporting. They had one arm slung around Colins’ neck whilst their legs seemed unable to support them. Through the blood and bruises covering their face, Sophie could just about see –

_“Benedict!”_

She sprinted across the hall and took his face in her hands.

“Oh my… Benedict what happened?”

He shook his head weakly and she rounded on Colin.

“What happened? Was he robbed?”

“No. At least, I don’t believe so.”

“Well what happened?”

Colin shook his head. “I don’t know. I noticed he left earlier than me. He left in a bit of a rage to be honest. I left about half an hour later and found him in an alley nearby.”

“In an…? Oh God!”

Colin blinked at her blasphemy before turning back to the bleeding figure of Benedict.

“I got him here. But if mother see’s him she’ll have a fright!”

Sophie nodded firmly. “She can’t see him. Not like this. Get him to my room and shut the door behind you. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Sophie.” Benedict slurred. “Sophie….m’fine.”

“No you are not.” She snapped. “Colin is going to take you to our room and then once I’ve cleaned you up you are going to tell me what happened.”

“Don’t…” Benedict shifted against Colin and Sophie noticed a trickle of blood falling down his cheek.

“Don’t want….to upset you.”

“I’m standing here with you covered in cuts and bruises,” she whispered. “Nothing can upset me more than this.”

With an awkward cough, Colin held Benedict against him and began dragging him towards the main staircase. Sophie watched the pair of them for a few moments before turning and making for the kitchens. But instead of milk, she’d be looking for some cloths and a bowl of water.

* * *

Sophie snuck back to their room to see Benedict sitting up on their bed. Colin gave her a thankful smile when she returned.

“He kept trying to get up to see you.” He whispered. “I told him he needed to stay in bed or else.”

Sophie nodded and placed the bowl of water on the table beside Benedict’s side of the bed. He gave her a lopsided smile that would have usually melted her within seconds. But the current mess of his face spoilt the effect.

“Thanks for bringing him Colin. I’ve got it from here.”

“Okay.” Colin gave a small bow. “I’ll call tomorrow and see how he is.”

Sophie waited until he’d shut the door behind him before turning her attention back to her husband.

“Oh my darling.” She dipped the first cloth in the water and began cleaning away at the blood.

“Please tell me what happened.”

“It’s nothing.” Benedict insisted. “I’m fine.”

“We must have different definitions of that word.” Sophie pressed the cloth against a cut on his eyebrow. Benedict hissed in pain and she glanced down at his hands. The knuckles on both were red and bloody. Clear signs that the skin had made contact with something.

“Benedict….did someone attack you?”

He shook his head. “Not exactly.”

“Was it a fight then?”

He gave a curt nod and Sophie took one of his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised knuckles.

“What happened?”

“Some gentlemen at the club. They were….I was teaching them a lesson. Or trying to. I’d had more to drink than them, so they got a few extra punches in.”

“But why?” Sophie wiped away at a rogue smear of blood. Benedict’s face looked marginally better, but she knew he’d look a mess tomorrow. He shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Sophie stiffened. There was only one topic of other people’s conversations that Benedict took exception to.

“Was this about me?”

He gave her hand a soft squeeze. “Perhaps. Yes. Some gentlemen were making….comments. Insinuations about us. About you.”

“People will Benedict. You need to learn to ignore them.”

He nodded. “I know. I did ignore them at first. They left and I just happened to be leaving a little later. I came across them and asked them to refrain from speaking of you in such a way."

His eyes grew dark. “They laughed and said they would speak about you however they wished.”

“Even so it wasn’t worth-”

“One of them called you my whore.”

Sophie blinked at the word. It wasn’t the first time she’d been described as such. And yet she knew telling her husband wasn’t going to ease his anger. So she just kissed his knuckles again.

“He won’t have been the first and he certainly won’t be the last.”

Benedict’s grip on her hand grew tight. “He then asked if I would share you with them. My answer was to punch him.”

“Look at you.” She sighed. “Benedict it’s not worth it. It’s not worth you getting hurt. I have dealt with such comments my entire life, but I would rather take those than see you like this.”

“I wouldn’t.” He began trying to undo the buttons on his waistcoat. Sophie gently eased his hands back and began helping him out his clothes. The jacket could be saved but she doubted anyone would be able to get mud and blood stains out of a yellow waistcoat.

“Sophie.” Benedict took her hand and kissed it. “I saw your face when were in the park. You were so happy until those men said what they said. And I know you were trying to hide it, but I could tell you wanted to cry at what Lady Cowper said.”

Sophie opened her mouth to tell him it didn’t matter but Benedict was shaking his head.

“It does matter to me. You might have had people treat you like that in the past, but I will be damned if I let it continue for another second.”

She had no response and instead began helping him remove his shirt and her heart broke slightly at Benedict’s attempts not to groan with pain at each movement.

“Benedict please don’t rise to…..”

She trailed off at the sight of several bruises on his chest and stomach. Although they were faint now, she knew in a few days they would look terrible. And all because of her.

“You shouldn’t have put yourself at risk.”

He reached out and gently ran a hand through her hair.

“I know I look terrible, but those three men won’t look too good either.”

“You’re still handsome.” Sophie kissed him. “And I’m sorry I was the reason you were hurt tonight.”

With a groan, Benedict leaned forward and hugged her close against him.

“My darling. You have made me the happiest man alive. I will spend forever trying to repay you for it. So to take a few blows for the sake of your honour? There’s no question. I will always put myself in harms way to protect you.”

“I’d do the same for you.” Sophie said. “I know women aren’t meant to say such things. But it’s the truth.”

Benedict lay back in the bed and Sophie gently curled up against him. His fingers ran through her hair whilst his lips gently ghosted her forehead.

“I know.” He whispered. “It’s one of the many reasons why I’m so utterly in love with you.”

“I love you too.” Sophie kissed the closest bruise on his chest. “Whatever I did to deserve you, I’m forever thankful.”

They fell asleep curled up together. Both of them content to be in the arms of the person they loved and happy in the knowledge the pair of them would face whatever was thrown at them. Together.


End file.
